


Final Bets

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starbuck is sure he's cashing out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Bets

The Viper drifted in the void of space, instruments dead, control gone with the cold beginning to frost the outer part of Starbuck's helmet. His suit still functioned, but for how much longer? Perhaps now was the time to finally make amends with the gods after all.

Starbuck tossed that thought out. He had more important beings to worry over. Apollo, Boomer, Cassiopeia, even Athena, despite their bumpy history, would all miss him. And he was worried over them, thinking about his impending doom of freezing to death here in his Viper.

"Starbuck, this seems like the best time to remind you of the bets you lost to me in the last game of pyramid," Jolly called over the radio in his helmet.

It made Starbuck twist around, finally getting a visual on the two Vipers angling for a tow on him, making him let out a sound of pure happiness.

"You know what, Jolly, I'll be glad to pay up for this once!"


End file.
